


Hemorrhaging

by deathgurgle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Neural trauma, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgurgle/pseuds/deathgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's nose won't stop bleeding, more of an annoyance than anything, and Newton helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemorrhaging

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for Gottbleed week!  
> Unbeta'd because it's late and my beta is in bed; any mistakes are my own.

His kerchief was damp in every possible spot, red staining the once crisp white cloth. And still, he pressed it to his dripping nose. Hermann was aware that he ought to seek out some sort of medical attention, but he ignored his conscience and instead scribbled more numbers onto a section of his chalkboard. Even with sharing the neural load with Newton, the toll on his mind was still untenable, and the results were obvious.

A chalky hand rubbed at his eye, irritating the already bloodshot iris and sclera, and he made a noise of frustration as he heard drips hitting the floor. He cursed to himself as he limped to the bio hazardous waste disposal can, tossing his soaked kerchief into the container with a irritated and disgusted look on his face. His fingers went up to pinch his nose shut to temporarily stop the flow.

"Y'know, you should just use disposable tissues," Newton suggested, leaning on a nearby counter, a tissue rolled up and poking out from his nostril. "It is way better. Plus you could've saved that hanky."

Hardly having the patience, Hermann shut his eyes briefly with an annoyed crease in his brow, and he sighed.

"Here." A travel pack of Kleenex soared through the air and Hermann flailed to catch it with his free hand, the package landing on the floor pathetically. " _Nice catch, man._ "

Hermann shot a dirty look in Newton's direction as he reached down to swipe the tissues from the floor. With a light huff, he released his nose and fumbled to open the pack quickly, stuffing one into his nose immediately, but not before several drops rolled over his lips and fell onto his collar. He sighed again.

"Thank you," he finally said, limping his way back over to the biologist, and he held out the resealed package to him. Newton's hand came up to stop him, his other hand patting his breast pocket.

"I got another pack, dude. You can keep that one. You're gonna need it."

"Thank you," he repeated, a soft smile spreading over Hermann's mouth, "I... appreciate it."

And Hermann dragged himself back to his chalkboards, tissues in hand, and he pretended to look over his equations and functions as his mind raced with the images of Newton's memories that had been shared so him —a topic, he decided, that was to be discussed on a day when the world was not ending.


End file.
